Nepgear in: Swamped
by Vert Green Heart
Summary: Nepgear takes on a quest Neptune was supposed to take care of...but will it be as simple as once thought?


"How did I let myself get dragged into this..."

It started out as just another ordinary day for the young sister and CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear. At the behest of their diligent Oracle Histoire, she once again found herself picking up the slack left behind from her sisters "work ethics" or lack thereof. Neptune had always been a bit..."lazy". Although Nepgear would never say that out loud to anyone, deep down she still revered her Sister above all else, dreaming that one day she too could be as present as the great "Purple Heart" to the citizens of Planeptune.

The quest assigned by Histoire was unusually straightforward, some Boxbirds were scaring some farmers on the outskirts of Planeptune's more rural zones. "I'm so far from the city, I hope I can get back in time for Lunch!" Nepgear was currently flying towards the reported area of the latest Boxbird incident at a fast but controllable pace. Flying in her "Purple Sister" form could be awfully draining on her body.

Nepgear found herself soaring above a dense forest near a lake, she could see the Border between Planeptune and Lastation here, so she knew she was getting close.

"I think It I should land and rest for a few minutes before going any further." The summer heat was getting to Nepgear, even in her HDD form a Goddess could not escape the elements. Nepgear spotted a suitable clearing in the forest and made an approach downwards, pulling up before she got too close to the ground and allowing herself to float until her feet touched the ground and at the same time, shedding her HDD form and landing as Nepgear instead of "Purple Sister".

"Goodness it's so hot today, I could really use some of that lake water right now..." Nepgear thought to herself as she made her way in the direction of the nearby Lake, it only looked like a small walk from here, or so she thought.

To avoid any loss of time or having to spend an extra second in the overwhelming heat, Nepgear reached for her holster and brought her "N-gear" PDA into her hand. Nepgear had designed the device, so using her highly customized interface to pull up a map of her current area was something she had done a thousand times.

"Let's see...if I head towards this rocky trail I will reach the lake faster and be closer to my objective in one fell swoop, perfect!" The pink haired girl felt much more confident now and set off...but why couldn't she move her feet?

"Ngh!..goodness what the!?" Nepgear had failed to notice that while she was standing and using her PDA, that her feet were slowly sinking into the surprisingly soft brown mud beneath the seemingly solid grass clearing she had chosen as a landing zone. The mud was quickly overtaking her sneakers and started to flow into them.

"Looks like I will have to get new socks and shoes...but I can't pull them out...what the goodness is this!" Nepgear instinctively started to attempt to pull each leg out in sequence, left to right, right to left and back and forth...but it failed to make any real extrication between her and the brown muck, now up to her knees as she ceased to struggle.

"Haah~...It's so soft and cool..." The feeling of the mud was not entirely unwelcome in this heat, but Nepgear had a quest to complete, and that left little time to play in the mud!

Nepgear noticed that despite being motionless the mud was still making progress up her thighs and was now very nearly touching the bottom part of her trademark sailor outfit.

"Goodness I'm not moving but...am I sinking!?" This realization hit Nepgear hard as she started to feel like she was in trouble, restarting the struggle with her legs, but finding them much harder to bring to motion now that they were almost buried under the thick brown ooze which was still ascending towards her waist...almost as if it were trying to devour her.

Nepgear began to sweat and a feeling of panic washed over her as the mire conquered her lower body and was about to reach her naval, her sailor outfit was drenched in the heavy thick mud and was beginning to weigh her down, speeding her descent.

"Ok ok Nepgear you're smart, you saved Gamindustri! you can think of something to get out of this stuff." Nepgear shifted her weight to the right, surrendering a little more of herself to the hungry substance that was now letting out a cacophony of noises...*Squish*

Nepgear reached into the soft mud and it readily accepted her right arm as she motioned her hand below the surface looking for her N-gear device, cringing a bit as even this small action was giving up a bit more of her stomach to the mud...the cool embrace now reaching her upper chest, just below her breasts.

"Aha! I got it!" Nepgear victoriously raised her N-Gear from under the mud, the right arm of her sailor suit now covered in the stuff, but this was a small price to pay to call for some needed assistance."

Nepgear proceeded to use her clean hand to wipe some of the viscous substance from the N-Gear's front screen area, she thanked her lucky stars that the device was designed to be completely nature proof. As Nepgear pressed her finger on the "ON" button, the device let out a mocking electronic beep noise.

_"Warning: Low battery...Low bat-" _

The N-Gear's lights died as it entered its electronic slumber...powering off.

Nepgear sighed and in frustration, tossed the device towards what she thought was the edge of this gooey trap she was stuck in, this action had cost her as the mire finished overtaking her breasts. This is when Nepgear noticed a sign nearby covered in overgrowth and nearly hidden by a tree. The young CPU Candidate squinted and tried to make out as best as she could what was inscribed.

"_DANGER: NATURALLY OCCURING SWAMP. DEEP MUD AND QUICKSAND_"

Nepgear's eyes and mouth dropped wide open...

"Q...Q-Quicksand! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Nepgear, now comprehending the danger she was in, began to panic and tried pushing herself out of the Quicksand, but this effort only increased her descent, the mud now slowly rising above her shoulders with a series of squishy sounds.

"Theres no way Quicksand is real! Thats only in those Adventure novels Blanc likes!...right?"

"WAH! What am I going to do?" Nepgear shuddered at the possibilities, despite being a divine being in the world of Gamindustri, she still had to breathe air...if she slipped all the way under the smothering muck she could still drown like anybody else.

Beads of sweat, not only from the heat but also from her quickened breathing and the ever pressuring grip the mud was applying to her chest started to roll down Nepgear's face, but the saviour of Gamindustri had an idea.

"Oh Goodness! I've been acting out of character...I could have just transformed and flew out of this stuff at anytime."

This recollection ignited Nepgear's will to escape. Placing a hand to her chest below the surface and focused as she had did hundreds of times before, Nepgear closed her eyes and shouted...

"Access!"

Nothing...the sudden movement had caused her to slip further into her unwelcome guest, the mud now surrounding her neck completely...

"H-huh? it's not working?...A-Access!"

Nepgear expected a bright light and that welcome rush of power and energy she had employed so many times before, however she had become too weak from her struggles and the unrelenting heat to properly transform to her HDD form. Things were starting to look down again for our cute heroine, in more ways than one.

"No way...what a time to be drained..."

The panic inside of Nepgear had subsided, she was no longer fighting the swamps grip on her body as she slowly settled in and sank a bit more until the mud was cupping her chin and staking a claim on her mouth and face. Nepgear could barely feel her feet, let alone any bottom to this natural predator.

Nepgear was in a state of defeat, the mud was touching her mouth forcing her to close it tight. She remained motionless as bubbles splashed against her face...almost as if the mud was taunting her before it finished her off...hope was at a premium.

Nepgear continued to rest on the surface, barely holding her hands above the hungry quicksand, she no longer seemed to be sinking but even so, she did not look forward to staying here until somebody found her...

"They will notice Im gone...right? How did I let myself get dragged into this..."

Nearly two boring and tense hours later Nepgear heard a welcome voice...

"Heyo down there sis! What are you doing in the swamp?!"

Nepgear suddenly jerked her head in the direction of the voice, it was her big sister and CPU Goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heart!

"N...N...NEPTUNE!"

Nepgears eyes might as well been a pair of hearts at how glad she was to see her sister in her current predicament. However, the sudden motion had caused an air bubble in the mud to break, and the mud suddenly shifted as she sunk up to her nose, blocking her mouth.

"Mmmmmphh!...mmmph..." followed by bubbles escaping to the surface of the swamp mud.

Her sister Neptune could no longer contain her laughter at the amusing sight below her.

"Nepgear you-...haha...Ahahahaha!"

Nepgear felt a bit annoyed as she saw her sister holding onto her stomach and laughing as hard as she had seen in a while, almost as if she was teasing Noire like back home.

Nepgear tilted her head back to free her mouth spit out the mud and her displeasure towards the loving sister floating not far above her...

"...Pffah! Neptune! This really is not funny! Help me out already! Wah..."

"Of course Gear, raise your hands as high as you can."

Purple Heart levitated down and reached out her arms, interlocking her palm and fingers with her Sister's now very muddy hands. It did not take much for the much more powerful Goddess of Planeptune to raise her sister from her thick kidnapper, it only took about 40 seconds or so for the rescue and for Purple Heart to lower her sister on the solid forest path nearby.

"Phew...thanks big sis!" Nepgear shouted as she embraced her big Sister in a muddy hug. "Haah~...Nepgear could you at least have waited until you cleaned yourself up a bit before doing this?

"Oh right...this is going to take forever to clean out of my hair!" Nepgear was glad to be safe though, once again her big sister had saved the day. Purple Heart grabbed her hand and held it as she led her off in another direction.

"Come little Sis, let's bring you over to the lake to wash yourself up a bit...I'll send Histoire a Nep text to let her know you need a new outfit ready for our return, I took care of the Boxbirds by the way."

"You're the best sister ever!" Nepgear shouted in immense respect and love for her big sister once again.

Neptune felt herself feeling the same way, and smiled at Nepgear in return, it seemed today had been a great day after all.

"Oh, by the way Nepgear...I read stories on the Internep about how good mud can feel...did it feel good? I was interested in getting a mud bath and-"

"NEEEEEPTUUUUUUNE!"

_End_.


End file.
